


Free x Reader Oneshots

by LordSister



Category: Free!
Genre: Adorable Tachibana Makoto, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff, General Fanfiction, Love, Makoto is a Sweetheart, Makoto-centric, Protectiveness, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, free - Freeform, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 17:25:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15562767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordSister/pseuds/LordSister
Summary: We all love the beautiful boys of Free, so here's a collection of xreader oneshots for you to enjoy!Updates may be slow, but are assured!Requests are currently closed!





	1. Sympathy Cramps

**Author's Note:**

> Makoto seems like the kind of guy who would get sympathy cramps when his girlfriend's on her period. He's just perfect like that. I do not own Free or any of its characters. Enjoy!

"Makoto?"

"Yeah?"

"If I asked you to put me out of my suffering right now, would you do it?"

"Only if you'd put me out of my suffering too." Groaning, you shoved your face into your pillow, enduring another wave of cramps and cursing your gender. 

Aw, yes, it was that wonderful time of the month again when your life became centered around pads, cramps, headaches, and cravings. Whereas your period symptoms were usually fairly mild, this time around was turning out to be very different. At five in the morning, a horrible, stabbing pain in your stomach had woken you up, signalling the start of a much more painful period than usual. After discerning that it was indeed period cramps and not food poisoning from the sketchy meat you ate the night before, you'd taken some painkiller and tried to go back to sleep, but it was no use, you were thoroughly uncomfortable. 

When the painkiller wore off a few hours later, you picked up your phone to call your gentle giant of a boyfriend, hoping that he would accept your offer to come over and snuggle, but before you could so much as turn on your phone, it came to life in your hand, making you jump at the sudden ringing and vibrating. After narrowly avoiding dropping the device, you looked at the caller ID only to see that it was the very person you were just about to call. Despite the growing pain in your abdomen, your lips formed a small smile at the thought of having some sort of synchronicity with Makoto. Propping yourself up on your elbow, you pressed the green answer button and held the phone to your ear.

"Makoto? I was just about to call you. What's up?"

 _"You're on your period right now, right?"_ You blinked, not expecting a question like that right off the bat. 

"Uh...yeah? Why?"

 _"Are you having really bad cramps this time?"_ Brow furrowing, you noticed his voice sounded a little tight, as if he was in pain.

"Yeah, but why do you ask? Makoto, what's going on?" You were starting to get worried now.

_"That explains it. Nothing's wrong, (y/n), I'm just getting sympathy cramps."_

"...What?" You were silent for a moment, mind trying to process what he'd just said. _'Sympathy cramps?'_ You knew that some extraordinarily sympathetic males often experienced the pain felt by their partners during periods and pregnancy, but you'd never thought your boyfriend in particular would display such a trait. Then again, this is Makoto we're talking about, probably the sweetest, most sympathetic man on the planet, and, seeing how close the two of you were, it made sense that he'd get sympathy cramps. 

A small giggle escaped your lips, turning into peals of laughter. "You're so sweet, Makoto. You know that right?" you praised, trying to catch your breath. Through the phone, you heard him chuckle softly in response. Just as you were about to ask him if he wanted to come over and endure the suffering together, another wave of pain wracked your abdomen, making you curl into a ball on your bed. It was unbearable, forcing you to drop the phone in favor of wrapping both arms around your stomach. 

_"(Y/n)?! (Y/n), are you okay?!"_ Makoto's concerned voice sounded faintly from your abandoned phone. 

"No!" you groaned, trying not to disturb your aching stomach. At that moment, you realized that Makoto was probably feeling as bad as you were, and a flood of mood swing influenced tears welled in your eyes. It was your fault he was feeling so bad, but he was still being so sweet and caring. Simple tears turning into full-on sobbing, you unwound your arms and picked up the phone again. 

"I-I'm s-so sorry, Makoto!" 

_"Huh? What for? (Y/n), what's wrong?"_ His confused response only made you cry harder for some weird reason.

"W-Well, it's my fault your hurting!"

_"That's it? (Y/n), it's not your fault! You can't help being on your period!"_

"Still..." you whined, sniffling. 

_"You're so cute."_ His deep laugh sent a shiver down your spine, a blush blooming on your cheeks.

"I'm not cute, you're cute," you pouted. His laughter broke off into a pained groan, the rustling that reached your ears through the phone indicating that he was probably curling up in the same way you had moments before.

 _"Can you come over?"_ his strained voice asked.

"Yep!" Rolling out of bed, you ignored the pain in favor of getting to your overly compassionate boyfriend. "See you in a bit."

 _"Love you."_ No matter how many times he told you he loved you it always made you smile like a fool. 

"Love you too, Makoto." You knew he was smiling just as widely as you were. 

It didn't even take you ten minutes to get to his house, your haste to see your lover overcoming the still very active cramps. Ringing the doorbell, it took a minute or so for the door to finally open, Makoto's muscular arms reaching out and pulling you close. Something lumpy pressed against you, and, looking down, you realized Makoto had a pillow pressed against his stomach; a feeble effort to soothe the cramps he shouldn't actually be getting. Laughing a little, you returned his embrace and pressed yourself as close to him as the pillow would allow.

"How do you do this every month?" he groaned against your neck, taking your hand and leading you up to his room.

"It's just one of the joys of being a woman," you muttered. "You get used to it."

"You poor thing!" Pulling you into his bed, he held you against him and stroked his fingers through your hair, gazing at you sympathetically. "I'm sorry I never realized you were feeling _this_ bad!"

"Don't worry about it," you chuckled, snuggling into him. "Besides, you're feeling just as bad as I am right now." Looking up at him, you asked, "How are you doing?"

"Other than the fact that I feel like my internal organs are trying to kill me, I'm great! Better now that you're here." Now that he mentioned it, the cramps didn't seem so painful now that you were cuddled up to him. "Do you want some chocolate? Your still having cravings, right?"

"I love you," you replied, perfectly serious. 

"I love you too," he laughed warmly. "I'll take that as a yes?"

"Yes." 

For the rest of the day, you simply lazed around in bed with him. Talking every now and then, but mostly just enjoying the comfort brought by shared warmth as you endured wave upon wave of cramps, burrowing into each other when the pain worsened. Somehow, with Makoto there, the pain didn't seem nearly so bad as it had been. You came to the conclusion that it was just the Makoto effect, all his love and angelic kindness acting as a panacea, but you loved him all the more for it, running your hands through his hair and kissing his forehead when he fell asleep in your arms, thanking him internally for being so wonderful.


	2. Protective (Matsuoka Rin x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a request from MaddisonJayne. Sorry it took so long! College applications are more stressful than I expected them to be. Hope you enjoy this though!!!^^
> 
> I do not own Free or any of its characters.

"Rin, you're going to hurt yourself if you keep making that face," you chuckled, shooting your fussing boyfriend a teasing smile.

"What face? I'm not making a face." The furrow in his brow deepened, his frown lengthening. Finishing tying the laces on your boots, you stood up and turned to him, giggling as you poked one pouting cheek.

" _That_ face." Wrapping your arms around his waist, you pulled him close, stretching up on the tips of your toes to place a peck on his nose. "I'll be fine, Rin! I can take care of myself!"

Sighing, the red-head returned your embrace, leaning down to bury his face in your neck, your scent filling his nose. "I know, I just can't help it," he muttered, voice muffled by your hair. "I'm your boyfriend. I'm allowed to be protective when you're going out by yourself." Straightening, he shot a worried look out the window, noting the oncoming sunset. "Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?"

"Yep! I'm just going out to meet a few friends and then I'll be back before you know it!" Pulling away, you gave him another quick peck on the lips before reaching for your coat and keys. Hand on the door handle, you turned back to him, giving him a wink. "Try not to freak out too much while I'm gone."

"Bye!" Scoffing, he turned his back to you, waving you and your taunts away.

"Bye! Love you, shark boy!" he heard you laugh, the sound cut off by the door closing behind you.

"...Love you, too."

 

 

The long fingers of one hand tapped out an annoyed tempo, the appendages of the other massaging a growing ache in the young man's temple. Ruby-colored eyes glanced at the clock hanging on the wall, a small growl of frustration leaving his throat as he realized you hadn't even been gone an hour. He wanted you home _now_.

Standing up, Rin began to pace, running his hands through his unruly hair as he did so. Had you met up with your friends safely? What if you had run into trouble on the way? What if other men were flirting with you and here he was, absent to stop them? With another growl, he whipped his phone out of his back pocket, checking for any notifications from you before shooting you a quick text.

_'Hey, did you make it there safely?'_

So help him, if he found out another guy was trying to steal you away he wouldn't be held responsible for his actions. Not a minute passed before you responded, your voice echoing through Rin's head as he read. 

_'Yep! All's good! No need to worry! <3'_

He stared at the text for a few seconds, mind processing the fact that you were, in fact, okay and didn't need him to come save you. Collapsing on the couch with a sigh, Rin flipped through the TV channels mindlessly, his thoughts elsewhere. He knew he was probably being overprotective and that you were perfectly capable of taking care of yourself, but he simply couldn't help it. 

After being with you for so long his brain was automatically programmed to worry about you, his instincts demanding that he keep you safe and close at all times while his jealousy demanded that he never allow any other males to come within a five foot radius of you. 

Taking another look at the clock, he glared at the reminder that you weren't due home for another couple hours. Why was time moving so slowly? 

Part of him simply wanted to tear the offending object off the wall, destroy anything that counted the seconds he was apart from you, but he barely suppressed the urge, realizing you would probably be angry with him if he really did break the clock. Instead, he made his way to the kitchen, fully planning to drown his loneliness in whatever was in the fridge. Opening the freezer door, hungry eyes landed on an already half-eaten tub of chocolate ice cream. 

Perfect.

 

 

By the time the door opened, signalling your return, the tub had literally been licked clean, not a trace of its chocolaty goodness remaining. The way Rin reacted when he heard you walk through the door was akin to the way a dog acts when its owner comes home, a rush of smothering kisses covering your face before you had even fully removed your shoes.

"Missed me?" you giggled a moment before a surprised yelp escaped your mouth, strong arms wrapping around your back and legs and lifting you bridal style.

"You have no idea," Rin muttered before his lips attacked yours with a fervency that made your toes curl. Carrying you over to the couch, he tossed you onto the piece of furniture, barely a second passing before he was on top of you, dominating your mouth once more. You gasped as his tongue slipped past your lips, the faint taste of chocolate on your taste buds. It was all you could do to bury your hands in his red locks as he explored your mouth, taking his sweet time to visit each and every little detail. When the need for air became too great, both of you pulling away panting, the heated look in his red eyes was enough to make your heart leap and a fierce blush to bloom across your face and down your neck. 

"D-Damn, you missed me that much?" you chuckled, still trying to catch your breath. "I need to go out alone more often." 

"Nooooo!!!" Groaning the word, Rin collapsed on top of you, burying his face in your chest as he wrapped his arms around you, holding tight. "Never go out without me again!" he growled, voice muffled by your shirt.

Giggling, you reached up to comb your fingers through his messy hair. "What were you up to while I was gone?"

"..."

"Rin?" Your hand stopped, head tilting to the side as you looked down at him, confused by his silence.

"Binged on ice cream."

"..." It was your turn to be silent, mouth gradually forming a cheeky smile as you processed his words. "Hmm? So that was why the kiss tasted sweet." You only lasted a few heartbeats before bursting into laughter, the sound filling your shared home.

"It's not funny!" Your boyfriend pouted, glaring up at you half-heartedly. 

"I know, I know. I'm sorry!" Your humor died down into occasional giggles, your fingers continuing to comb through his hair. 

"Did you have a good time?" Rin asked, eyes trailing over the details of your face.

"Mhm. It was fun..."

He raised an eyebrow as you trailed off, sensing there was more to the sentence. "But?"

You smiled softly at him, a gentle twinkle in your eye. "But I think I would've had a better time if I'd stayed home with you."

Smirking, he rose to his elbows once more, lips descending on yours over and over again. Your legs tangled around his waist, drawing him closer.

"I love you, Rin," you murmured, smiling against him. 

"I love you too, (y/n)," he replied, voice deep and husky.

It was only a matter of time before he found out that you actually loved when he acted protective of you. The way you knew he cared about you was one of the many things you fell in love with about him after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!^w^ Please comment and let me know what you thought!

**Author's Note:**

> Sweet and simple, but not much more than that.^^; Not sure if I'm satisfied with this.


End file.
